Let The Rain Fall Down
by Rodolphuss.Lestrange
Summary: A story based on Rodolphus and Rabastan's parents lives. How they met and then raised their sons to become the men they did along with the choices they made. Some Druella in there mainly OC but some Black cannons as well. Please ROR either constructive criticism would be useful please!


|| It's very rough but I came up with the idea - The weather here inspired it. . . I hope you like it? Basically this will be a story following Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange's parents – How they met and their childhoods. I don't know how long I'll spend writing this so we'll have to see about chapter updates. But if you like it then I'll continue it!

This chapter is from Brooklyn (Brook's POV) the next shall be Evander's.

* * *

**Brook Lowe | Age 9.**

The rain bore on endlessly, pounding on the rooftops and turning the dirt track and roads into vast lakes of dull, muddy water. Dark grey clouds loomed overhead in the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble sun slip past the vast barrier they formed. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the sidewalk below her window blended in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops of the stretching Vineyards. Everything was bleak, grey, and dreary even the atmosphere but even this didn't dampen the young Brook's temperament. She was a tall girl for her age even at the tender age of nine – She had already been given a wand for her third birthday and knew multiple spells and charms already. But nothing she could be told or taught by others could compensate for being able to go and explore and learn for herself. The mysteries of the world were vast and stretched out ahead and one day. . . She promised herself that she would explore the mysteries. . .

Sitting on the window seat in her bedroom she rested her forehead upon the glass of her window staring out at the growing puddles within the trees of the vineyards that formed the grounds of her home which itself was within the French Realms just on the border of Paris. The plants went on for as far as she could see and that was even from her room which was located right in the roof of the mansion. Her family was rich due to their business and Brook knew this fact but it didn't stop her enjoying the simple pleasures life could give and one of those things for her was rain. . . Today would be one of her favourite days of the week because it was raining.

Brook Lowe was the eldest heir to a fortune she was the eldest Pureblood heir to her family and she looked far elder than what she actually was. Her eyes were misty grey and if you looked upon them you would almost instantly be mesmerized by them, with long skinny eyelashes in the colour midnight that she flicked almost constantly as though always in need of clearing her vision for something new to replace the prior image. Her skin was slightly lighter than Ivory, with a metallic rose coloured tint to her cheeks. Her faultless hazel shaded hair fell loosely over her shoulders in slack curls. Her lips were like a frozen rose, dangerous but beautiful she was debating whether she should stay or go although before she had consciously made up her mind her slender frame slid form the window seat and she walked to pull on her sapphire blue cloak fastening this around her neck before pulling on her boots. She made her way down the stairs letting her voice call out through the house. "Mama! Papa! Je jouerai dehors! Ramon êtes-vous venir?" She called as she slowed her walk down the stairs nearing the bottom of them she wondered where her younger brother Ramon could be.

Making her way down into the study which was adjoined to the hallway is when she finally located her younger brother. His head lifted up and as he carelessly swept his fringe over revealing his dark hazel eyes – A complete contrast to her own misty grey ones. He got up of his chair to reveal his long legs, covered with black jeans. He looked formally dressed as he always did and the only difference to how Brook dressed were the colours of her clothes. She beamed at him before speaking. "Aimeriez vous venir dehors avec moi?" She asked her misty eyes locking with his own.

"Je suis désolé j'ai travail pour faire." The only response given to his words was a roll of her eyes and a sigh, however Brook understood her brother had work to do and therefore left him to it. Turning on her heels she swept from the room before making her way into the hallway the heels of her boots clicking on the slabs whilst she walked towards the towering oak doors. Tugging them open she was greeted by a strong blast of wind to the face, the wind rustling her curled hair before it died down and she made her way out into the lashing rain. Savouring the feeling of the tiny droplets hitting her skin a broad smile came to her lips. Making her way across the muddy track she set off towards the Lake she often visited when she had no work to catch up on.

As she walked she began to hum softly to herself a tune she'd often heard her mother singing when she was growing up. But her recall for the lyrics of said song was terrible and only the melody had stuck." Her pace was leisurely, calm and generally casual. Soon enough she emerged through the brush and into the clearing beside the Lake. She skipped down the muddy path onto the grass which made up the clearing before moving over to the patch of flowers that grew in the centre. Crouching down she began to take the buds and make a bouquet to take home for her mother and father. After all her mother did love flowers. . . She walked over to the shelter some low branches offered from the dreary weather and she took the small set of jars from beneath the log. Lifting these into a more shady area she smiled upon seeing the fireflies that still remained within the jars. Content with her work for today she replaced everything before skipping over to collect her flowers and make her way into the bushes once more to go and explore the large vineyard.

* * *

**Translations:**

"Mama! Papa! Je jouerai dehors! Ramon êtes-vous venir?" - "Mother, Father, I'm going to play outside! Ramon do you want to come?"

"Aimeriez vous venir dehors avec moi?" - Would you like to ome outside with me?

"Je suis désolé j'ai travail pour faire." - I'm sorry I have work to do.


End file.
